MIA (Swarek)
by kycampbell100
Summary: Andy and Gail don't show up after their shift end. The next day they don't show up for work. When Sam is getting an uneasy feeling they find Peck in her apartment, but with no Andy. Andy is captive in this cement room chained up and confused. Will Sam and the team be able to save her. Or will they be too late. This will be McSwarek. I do not own Rookie Blue... Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am obsessed with the show Rookie Blue and I can not wait for it to come back on. Because I am so excited and I can not wait for the fifth season I am writing this fanfiction. If you like it then please comment and tell me. I like knowing that people are reading it and enjoying. Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. Enjoy. **

**Andy's P.O.V. **

I wake up with my head throbbing and my muscles aching. Where am I? As I look around the only thing I see are the cement wall's that surround me. There are no windows, and the only thing I have to comfort me are two blankets and a pillow. I stand up and try to walk, but feel a strain on my ankle and end up falling down.

When I hit the cement floor I look back and see that my left foot has a chain tied around it limiting my walking space. When I finally decide to stand up I go back to the blankets and pillow and decide not to freak out, but to find a plan to get out of here.

Who am I kidding I am freaking out. I am in a strange place, chained up, and have no memory of what happened. Along with being stuck inside a dark room where I can no longer see anything. I am in a pitch black room all alone.

Sam's P.O.V.

"Oliver have you seen Andy?" I look at him with concern. Usually Andy calls me as soon as she wakes up. Usually her calls are my cues to wake up.

"No, I haven't seen her Sam. Maybe she is sick and called in." I still have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I nod in agreement with Oliver. When I look at the board to see who I am pared with for the day I see McNally's name right next to mine. Frank wouldn't have paired us up if he knew she was sick.

"Frank did McNally call in sick," Frank looks at me and shakes his head.

"No I haven't received any calls from McNally," he quickly scans the room and then looks back at me.

"Frank I feel like something is wrong. I have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Get Oliver to so you two can search McNally's apartment. Tell Diaz and Epstein that they are searching Gail's. She didn't show up either and they were paired up yesterday." I quickly nod and gather Oliver, Epstein, and Diaz.

"Oliver you and I are going to search Mcnally's appartment. Diaz and Epstein you are going to head over to Pecks. They never came back last night even after their shift ended." Diaz and Epstein nod and keep looking at me. "Why are you just standing there," I lose my patience and yell "MOVE"

As soon as Oliver and I reach Andy's apartment we walk in and everything seems to be fine. everything is in place and it even looks like there is nothing wrong. When I go deeper in to the house I see her phone laying on her bed. She never leaves her phone so now I know something is wrong. Then I hear Epstein and Diaz over the radio say that they found Gail on the floor beat up, but McNally was no where to be found.

The only thing I could think of was whoever is doing this is going to get there ass kicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**The title of the story is suppose to be M.I.A. like missing in action but I forgot to put the periods and I am so sorry about that. I am so glad that you like the story and I really hope that you continue to read and enjoy. I can't believe that this fanfic has 26 followers from just the first chapter. Thank you everyone. **

Andy's P.O.V.

Time is going by slowly and I don't even know how long I have been gone. Since the room has no windows I can't base the timing off of night and day. Who ever kidnapped me hasn't even gave me any food. The only time I see people is when they are wearing all black. Black shirts, black gloves, black pants, black ski masks.

They come in and try to talk to me. To find out information about Division fifteen and about Sam, but I refuse. When I refuse and don't cooperate they decide that slapping/punching me in the face, kicking me anywhere except the stomach, which I am grateful for, will work on me. Truth is it won't. I will never put my friends in harms way even if it means giving my life up in the process.

While I am sitting down on the floor thinking about Sam I hear the door creek open and a man walks in. It wasn't just any man though it was Anton Hill.

"Hello there officer McNally," he says with a sly look on his face.

"Your, your Anton Hill," He smiles at me and nods.

"So Sam told you about me. I feel so honored." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't be. They were all bad."

"Just like I want them to be. Listen I have a proposition for you. You are going to help me lure Sam and your friends from 15th division."

"I won't do it, and you can't make me." I tell him.

"You will do it and I can make you." He pauses for a minute before continuing, "Unless you want me to harm the baby," Anton crouches down and places his hand on my stomach, and he quickly moves it when I try to swat it away.

"How did you know about that. Sam doesn't even know yet," Tears cloud my eyes.

"I have my ways officer. Just look weak or frail after I turn this camera on and record you. And don't forget to tell him about the baby this will really make him mad." I sigh and shake my head. I play back the conversation in my head and notice that I have been emphasizing certain words. Somehow I am going to use that to my advantage.

Sam's P.O.V.

I look at the clock and decide that for the fifth night in a row I won't be getting any sleep. All my thoughts go to Andy and how she is and where she could be. Who would take an officer. Who would want to harm her?

My thoughts end up being broken when I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller I.D. and answer since it is Frank who is calling.

"Swarek here," I say into the phone.

"Sam I need you to get to the station."

"Is it Andy? Did you find her?"

"I'm not going to talk over the phone with you about this. Get down to the station." I end the call and hurry up to get dressed. I grab my phone, the keys to my truck, and turn the alarm system on. As soon as I get to the station I run to Frank's office and see that Frank was in a deep conversation with Jerry.

"I'm here now tell me whats going on."

"Sit down Sam and watch this," is all Jerry said before Frank popped a disk into his computer and it started playing. The first thing I see is Andy. Her face is bruised and has cuts everywhere. Her arms and legs don't look much better and now anger courses through my brain. Her wrist and Ankles are raw from trying to get loose from the chains.

"I'm not going to tell him about the baby," She says.

"That wouldn't be wise Andy. Remember if you don't do what I say then your precious baby will be terminated. Now action."

"Listen SAM." I listen to her and when it is over I feel the anger pulsing through my veins.

"Sam we think that Andy is trying to send a message, but I don't know what. We thought that she was trying to use emphasized words for the code, but they are just random words." I hear Jerry tell me.

"Nothing about Andy is Random. Let me see the video again."

"Are you sure Sam," Frank looks at me with concern and I nod.

"She and my baby are there Frank. If this is the only way to save them and this is the only way I can do it, then I will do it." Frank nods before replaying the video. As I analyze the video I notice that Jerry is right. The words that are emphasized are random. I watch is five more times and still don't understand what Andy is trying to say.

The Sixth time I concentrate on her eyes. They were mechanical and only move on certain emphasized words. Then I see it. I get what she is saying.

"Jerry hurry up get me a piece of paper and a pencil," Jerry quickly grabs them and runs to my side. Frank and Jerry stare at me with confusion on there faces. I start the video from the beginning and concentrate on her eyes and the words that she says. I quickly write as the video continues. In the End Andy says I love you and the video turns off.

"Sam what was her message?" I look at Frank and look down at the message.

_Sam watch out _

then she just blinked at certain letters and when I put them together they spelled Anton. I continue to read her messages.

_Anton has a plan. He is trying to use me as bait to get to you. Be safe and I love you._

Anton Hill has Andy. That bastard. He is going to die and go straight to hell for messing with my friends and family.

The big question is how am I going to save Andy and my child without putting them in a life threatening situation.I know that if I go to Anton he will kill them right in front of me just so I will feel pain.

**okay guys that is all for chapter number two. If you guys have any ideas I think it would be awesome if the readers got involved with the story and had some input on what will happen next. I think it would be cool to collaborate with the "fans' I don't know if that's what I should be calling you, but yeah. I don't own Rookie Blue, but I wish I did. Lol. So I hope you all enjoyed and keep reading the story and give me your input. **


End file.
